Remon Kimi
by Nuvaroo
Summary: Remon Kimi, a middle-age girl with trust issues (from her past), stumbles her way into Tokyo Mew Mew as the newest memeber. Things start out okay for the new girl, but then, a new alien is introduced causing more havoc then ever! Will the Mew Mews and their newest memeber be able to stop this new terrifying trouble-maker, especually when he begins crushing on Remon? -Review Please-
1. Remon

A shadow floated under the new moon sky. It moved slowly and its large wings beat the air furiously as to stay aloft. The figure stopped only once over a large apple orchard. Its human head slowly turned as it scanned the mass of trees below. And then, like that, it was gone. It had slipped noiselessly down into the dense plant life.

Flashes of golden light quickly followed the figure's disappearance. Then, after a heart wrenching cry of pain, the shadow was back in the sky. It was barely noticeable against the moonless sky as it flew back towards the city.

…

Remon awoke the next day to the sound of her alarm clock. It was her first day at high school since her family had moved to Tokyo, Japan, and she didn't want to be late, like she often was.

After slipping on the new school uniform, which consisted of a blue and white top and skirt, and brushing her teeth, Remon quickly grabbed an apple and hurried out the door. She had memorized the way to her school from a map the day before and hoped she wouldn't get lost. She ran as fast as she could to get there as early as possible.

Her sides heaved as the school came into sight. Remon sighed in relief and continued towards the building. Once inside she quickly got her schedule and began searching for her classroom. After walking around the building at least five times Remon eventually found her room. She stepped inside as to make sure she wouldn't be late.

In front of her on the other side of the room stood a group of girls that looked as if they had been talking about something serious. A girl with short dark blue hair that was pulled up into two small buns on either side of her head said something that caused the others to look in Remon's direction. They looked away quickly as to not embarrass her, but an unnatural shade of red had already enveloped part of Remon's face. Their conversation seemed to change topic as the group went back to talking.

Remon awkwardly stood in the doorway for another few seconds until the bell rang and she had to move. Students filed into the room and quickly took their seats. By the time the tardy bell rang Remon was the only one standing in the room and her face took on the shade of red again.

"Hello class!" announced the teacher as she walked into the room. "Today, as you can probably see, we have a new student!" The class stayed silent and she continued. "Well then, would you like to introduce yourself Miss?"

Remon opened her mouth but no sound came out. Public speaking was one of Remon's greatest fears, but standing in front of any size group of people was nerve racking for her. "I-I'm Remon, Remon Kimi," Remon squeaked before repeating herself more clearly.

The class again stayed silent and, to hurry things along, the teacher pointed out where Remon was to sit and began class. Remon didn't listen as she slowly walked to the back of the room, instead she watched the girl that was to sit to her left. The girl had dark red hair that fell to just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a dull brown, but they hinted at the colors red and pink. Remon could tell that there was something different about the girl, besides the fact that she hung around with a group of other girls in an otherwise empty classroom talking about who-knows-what.

As Remon took the seat next to her the girl spoke. "Hello Remon! I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya; it's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Ichigo," Remon barely said. Remon was lost in thought as class went on around her. '_How could someone trust me so easily? Especially since I haven't done anything to encourage friendliness? Why would I, of all people, be found trustable? What's with this girl, Ichigo, right? Hm…'_

The day went by in a blur and soon enough Remon began her walk home. She had a ton of homework that would only take forever to accomplish but instead of getting home quickly, she just slowly wandered down the streets in the general direction of her house. All-the-while the girls of the morning stuck in her head. She had seen them throughout the day individually but never again together. Remon knew that there was something different about each of them, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She just knew that there was some sort of connection between them and herself.

…

Ichigo watched as Remon left the school. Earlier that day she had noticed a pink mark on the back of Remon's neck that looked like the mew mark she hid on her right inner thigh and Ichigo knew that it could mean only one thing.

"Remon's a mew mew," she announced to the small group of mew mews she called her friends.

"What?" asked Lettuce before she could stop herself. Lettuce Midorikawa was a shy girl with short dark green hair with the exception of two long braids that fell to her waist on the back of her head. Her eyes were blue and she wore glasses over them. She could be quite clumsy at times, but brought much laughter to the group, making her fit in just fine. The animal she was fused with was the Finless Porpoise, which was ironic since Lettuce herself didn't know how to swim.

"She's a mew mew, like us, like you," Ichigo stated again. "I saw her mew mark, it's-"

"Where is it?" Pudding Fong asked anxiously. She was the little monkey of the group, literally! She was infused with the Golden Lion Tamarind along with her energetic, happy personality. Her bright blonde hair barely reached her chin in length and curled around over her cheeks. There were two small braids that ended just below her shoulders and fell from the back of her head. Her orange-brown eyes always sparkled with the energy and confidence of the young girl she was.

"-on the back of her neck," Ichigo finished.

"Hm… we'd better discuss this with Ryou and Keiichiro," said Zakuro. Her voice dull with her distraction of being lost in thought. Her dark purple hair that fell almost to her waist, swayed as the group began walking towards Café Mew Mew, the mew mews secret HQ and work.

…


	2. The Mew Mews

"Deep Blue," said a Cyniclon. He bowed down to show respect. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Kazuhiko," said Deep Blue. He looked down upon the Cyniclon kneeling before him. "I need you to move the task of reclaiming Earth back from the humans along. I have news that Kisshu has been, disappearing for lengths of time. Each time it is longer and Pai, along with myself, fear that his actions could put the task at hand, at risk. You understand what you must do?"

"Yes Deep Blue," Kazuhiko said as he stood to leave. "That darn brother of mine! Can't do anything right, can he?" he muttered to himself as he left.

…

"Ryou, Keiichiro, we need to talk!" shouted Ichigo as she burst into Café Mew Mew with the others behind her. The café was closed for the day, thankfully, as they would've had to explain to customers why it was to close early, which would've been hard to do under the circumstances.

"Hm?" said Ryou as he stepped from the kitchen. "Is this about the new Mew Mew?"

"What? Yes! Why didn't you tell us Remon was a Mew Mew?" asked Ichigo, though her voice was still loud with frustration.

"Remon, huh? Remon Kimi, the new girl right? I wonder how she's handled the fact of her new powers. Kept them hidden I hope. You don't suppose you could bring her in tomorrow, now do you?" requested Keiichiro as he too came out from the kitchen.

"First you don't tell us; then you expect us to bring the new Mew Mew to you? What are we, your slaves?" mumbled Ichigo annoyed. "Fine! We'll do it!"

"Good, now come help us unpack the new tableware. We need it set by tomorrow," Ryou said going back to the kitchen. At this remark Ichigo practically had steam pouring from her ears but she, along with all the other Mew Mews, went back to help, it was their job after all.

…

The next day Remon didn't see any of the group of girls she had the day before except during class when they all were individual. The day went by quite quickly and Remon began her walk home right away.

After walking for about a minute a hand landed on Remon's shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Heavy breathing from behind her followed.

"You, sure, can, walk, fast!" said Ichigo smiling. Remon watched the girl with her brown eyes wide. "I, didn't, think, you'd, leave, right, away! I, wanted, oh never mind, just come with me," Ichigo said, catching her breath.

"Um," was all Remon could say in response to Ichigo. With that, though, Ichigo took ahold of Remon's arm and began to drag her in the opposite direction. Remon's silence was broken after that. "Hey! Where're we going? Where're you taking me? Ichigo!"

After a bit Remon decided to cooperate and slowly walked next to Ichigo silently. The walk took another five minutes before Café Mew Mew came into sight.

"What're we doing here? This is a café," asked Remon as Ichigo unlocked the front door with a key she had pulled from her bag.

"You'll see," she said holding the door open for Remon. Remon followed her in to see the prettiest café she'd ever seen.

"Pretty nice place to call the Mew Mew HQ isn't it?" said a voice. Remon bit her lip and nervously looked around the room. A boy about her age walked out from what she guessed was the kitchen. His blonde hair was slightly long in the back but fell nicely above his eyes in the front. His eyes, aqua blue in color, were sharp but shone in a way that hinted at a softness that could overcome them. A black vest-like shirt covered his torso while long white pants fell over his legs. A tight red collar sat below his chin on his neck.

"Um, yeah," Remon squeaked before realizing all of what he said. "Mew Mew HQ?"

"Yep! We're the Mew Mews!" Ichigo said with excitement. Slowly six other girls and another, older guy walked into the room. After a second Remon realized that all the girls she was seeing were a part of the small group she had seen talking at school.

"I'm Keiichiro," said the newest guy. His long brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail behind his neck showing off his hazel-grey eyes. He wore a uniform found often in cafés. "Girls, introduce yourselves please."

"Ichigo, as you know," Ichigo said, starting the wave of names that hit Remon unexpectedly.

"Pudding!" chirped a young girl with short, light blonde hair.

"Mint," said the girl with dark blue hair. Her hair was again pulled up into two buns.

"Lettuce," muttered a girl with green hair and glasses.

"Zakuro," stated a tall girl with long purple hair. Her voice was somewhat distant as if she was lost in thought.

"Berry!" squeaked another girl with golden blonde hair.

"And me, Ringo!" piped in the last of them. She had short shoulder-length orange hair.

"Mew Mew," squeaked Remon as she staggered backward, landing in a chair.

…


	3. Pendants and the Mew Form

A small shuttle took Kazuhiko into teleporting range of the ship Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were staying in; he immediately teleported there with his belongings in hand. Not surprisingly, he met the silence of unmoving air. The others were gone.

Kazuhiko floated to the room he had been told was his and plopped his suitcase onto the bed. He looked at the room. It had stayed untouched since his last stay. The dark blue walls seemed to fall inward, which Kazuhiko liked. He felt at home in small spaces. The very few pieces of furniture were small and dark blue, which added to the affect.

Kazuhiko smiled and left the room to find the history of Pai and the other's battle tactics. He needed to know what was working and what wasn't as to make sure he didn't make the same mistakes as the others.

After Kazuhiko had been tactic studying for a while Pai and the others teleported back. Pai drifted into the room to find Kazuhiko on his computer. "Deep Blue sent you I presume?" Pai inferred as he walked up to see what Kazuhiko was studying.

"Yes," said Kazuhiko. He turned away from the computer to look at Pai. The Cyniclon had a thin pointed face with really short, dark blue-black hair. His ears seemed unusually large and stuck out weirdly. His indigo eyes were small and somewhat sharp. Pai's appearance wasn't like that of Kazuhiko's or Kisshu's in almost any way.

Kazuhiko stood and walked towards the door. "I should go inform the others of my stay." He then continued through the ship.

…

Remon was overwhelmed with all of the new people and their names. She wasn't quite sure exactly what a "Mew Mew" was but she knew that she had to be one, whatever they were. The others must have seen the startled and confused look on her face for they began explaining.

"Mew Mews are, well, it's easier to show than tell, so girls, would you please?" started Keiichiro. He was looking at Ichigo, who Remon guessed was the leader.

Ichigo nodded and quite suddenly a mass of pink light surrounded her. A few seconds later the light vanished and standing in her place was Ichigo, just slightly different looking. Black cat ears and a tail had sprouted from her head and lower back. Her uniform had changed into a pink dress. Remon could compare the skirt part of the dress to an upside-down rose while the top-half was just pink fabric that fitted nicely to her skinny frame. Tall dark pink-red boot-like shoes had replaced her tennis shoes and the same color gloves had appeared on her hands. A bow with a large yellow bell was attached to the end of her tail and puffy pink sleeves had found their way onto Ichigo's arms just below her shoulders. A garter was fastened around her upper right thigh, signaling her leadership. Concluding her costume was a choker the same style and look of the garter, but fastened to it was a Mew Pendant. Ichigo's hair and eyes had also changed from their original color to pink.

"I-I can do that, sort of," Remon stuttered thinking aloud.

"As we thought," said Keiichiro. "Which is why we brought you here. Ryou."

Ryou walked over to Remon and held out a Mew Pendant. Its surface was blank since it was unused. "This is for you," he said holding it out for Remon to take. His eyes faced the wall to his right as she studied the pendant.

"But I already have one," Remon said. She fished through her bag until she pulled out a Mew Pendant with the symbol of her Mew Mark imprinted on its curved top.

"What?" blurted Ryou. He took a step back in his surprise.

"I found it, when I had just moved here, not too long ago," Remon explained quickly. "You can have it back."

"No no, we have no use for it now that it's been with a Mew Mew. It takes your DNA and helps you transform into your Mew form. You see the markings on its front. They are the same as your Mew Mark. That's how it shows that it belongs to a Mew. If you had been a normal, fully-human girl it would've stayed blank like the one in Ryou's hand," explained Keiichiro, "though it is interesting that you found it."

Remon nodded and began to replace the pendant back into her bag when Ichigo stopped her. "Now come on, you can't not show us your Mew form now that we know for sure that you have one," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, show us!" echoed Pudding. She was practically bouncing where she stood while she talked. From all around the room more echoes of 'show us' met Remon's ears.

"Girls, girls, if Remon doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to," Keiichiro said, trying to calm everyone down.

"It's fine, I'll do it," Remon said. Her response took the others by surprise.

Remon stood. Holding the Mew Pendant in her hands she touched it to her chest just below her collar bone. With the movement a ball of black light enveloped her body making her invisible to the others. Moments later a mass of yellow rose petals escaped the light, causing it to vanish. Remon stood where the light had hidden for all to see.

…


	4. Wallace's Golden Birdwing Butterfly

Ichigo watched as Remon was enveloped into the cloud of black light, the yellow rose petals that cut away the darkness and Remon stood confidently in her Mew form. Remon's normally yellow blonde hair had been almost completely dyed black. Large blonde patches surrounded her head amid the darkness of her hair. Out of her hair on the top of her head shot two antennae. They were yellow with black tips. She wore a yellow sleeveless leotard with black swirls around her middle. Black gems also glittered along the top edge of the outfit. Like Ichigo, Remon wore both a garter and choker that were identical in color and style, though Remon's were yellow and laced with black fabric. Remon's garter was on her right thigh, which confused Ichigo. Only leader Mews transformed with their garter on their right leg, follower Mews would transform with it on their left.

Ichigo was also confused by Remon's antennae. If she was a bug she'd surely have something more, wouldn't she? Then, with a flick of her hair and a lean to one side, Remon let her wings unfold. They were the prettiest butterfly wings Ichigo had ever seen. The top were black with symmetrical yellow patches while the bottom parts of her wings were mostly yellow with black borders, veins and a few spots.

The sound of sharp intakes of breath due to awe echoed through the room, making Remon smile and blush. There was a small popping noise and Kisshu was staring wide-eyed at the new Mew Mew.

"Who's this," he asked as he tore his eyes away from Remon.

"This," explained Ichigo, "is our newest Mew Mew. Say 'hello' to Remon Kimi, Kisshu; the Cyniclons have just gotten a new enemy that I think will make it much harder for them to win Earth over any time soon."

…

Kazuhiko walked to his brother's room to find Kisshu gone. "So it's true, Kisshu has been disappearing," muttered Kazuhiko. He left the room to tell Taruto of his stay. Later, he decided, he would find out where his brother had been.

…

Remon saw Kisshu just as she was about to transform back into her regular self. Her eyes grew wide with slight surprise and she watched him. Cyniclons were never a good thing and to have one in the Mew Mew café made Remon uneasy.

"What is a Cyniclon doing here?" Remon asked Ichigo, all-the-while not taking her eyes off the alien. He had short dark green hair with the exception of two ponytail-like sections that fell in front of his large elf-like ears. The hair was styled with red bands that held the ponytails together. His pale skin told of the lack of sunlight of where he came from. His eyes were a golden yellow and reminded Remon of cat eyes because of their thin pupils. He had on a pair of baggy black shorts covered by a brow loincloth. Both of which were held on by a red waist band. Off the back of his shorts were two skinny pieces of dark cloth that floated around in the air. His shirt was dark green and had poufy sleeves. Its high collar had red stitching at its top. A sleeveless brown shirt had been sewn atop the other dark green one. Around his upper arm and lower legs the Cyniclon wore red bandages that Remon could tell were for show and not to protect any wounds. Finally he wore a pair of dark boots that were kept on with three straps each.

"Oh Remon, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce Kisshu," said Ichigo. "This is, as I just said, Kisshu. He's on our side when it comes to the fight between us and the other Cyniclons and he's also, well, he's my friend!"

Remon sighed. Of course, she should've known that someone of the Mew Mews would trust a Cyniclon. And what usually happened when one trusts the enemy? The hero, or in this case, the Mew Mews end up as a lost cause. In other words, the good guys end up dead.

Remon transformed back to her regular self and picked her backpack up from the ground. "I'd better get going, there's much homework to be done. Nice to meet you, Kisshu," she said before heading towards the door.

"Oh, you will be expected to return back here for work and, well, Mew Mew stuff you know," said Keiichiro as Remon opened the door.

"See you tomorrow then." And with that final comment Remon was on her way home.

She had been right when she knew that there was something different about the girls she had seen and now she knew what. She just wasn't quite sure if she was ready to join their group in fighting off the aliens and their monstrous creatures. In the past Remon had been on her own when fighting as she wasn't ready to give up that freedom just yet.

…

Kazuhiko had stayed in his brother's room as to catch him off guard when he returned. Too Kazuhiko's luck, it didn't take Kisshu long to teleport back to the ship.

"So, where were you?" asked Kazuhiko from the doorway where he stood. Kisshu spun around to face his brother; his eyes were wide in surprise.

"When did you get here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Kisshu, where were you?" Kazuhiko repeated. He let his bright green gaze sharpen as they stared furiously at Kisshu.

"I-I-I was just seeing where our next attack would be, yeah, that's all," he said, trying to make it look convincing that what he said was true, though it wasn't.

Kazuhiko was silent for a minute, almost believing Kisshu before another factor popped into his head. "But wasn't that what you were doing with Pai and Taruto before I had gotten here?" he asked.

"Um," Kisshu said, searching his mind for an excuse. "I was planning the next, next attack?" he said eventually. "In case this next one fails."

It was reasonable enough with the amount of losses the Cyniclons had suffered. "Why do you lose so much to the pesky little Mew Mews? I mean they're just humans with a few animal genes sprinkled here and there. What's their secret, or have you gone weak?" wondered Kazuhiko as he started for the door.

"The stakes are seven to three, Kazuhiko! Do you think it's easy trying to take down a group that's over double your own?" argued Kisshu.

"Good point, but now the numbers have changed, I am here," said Kazuhiko as he left.

"The numbers have changed, in more way than one," Kisshu muttered thinking about the Mew Mews' newest weapon.

…


	5. At Home

The walk home took about twenty minutes for Remon to accomplish. She entered the small yard and walked up to the old oak door that marked the entrance. She dug out an old key from her bag and inserted it into the lock. She turned the key until a satisfying 'click' told her that she could enter.

"Good day at school Remon?" asked her aunt from the kitchen as she closed the door.

"Um, yeah, I guess," responded Remon before walking up the old staircase that led to her room. She pushed up the trapdoor that hid her room at the top of the stairs and climbed through. Before she could close the door her aunt continued the conversation.

"Did you meet any new friends yet?" she said from the other room.

"Yeah, sort of, there's this group of people, mostly girls, that was friendly, I guess," Remon said plainly. Her introduction with the Mew Mews had wasted valuable time Remon could've been using for homework and other things. Remon wasn't exactly interested in friends. She would rather get a good education so she could live by herself with a good, well-paying job while she fondly remembered her parents.

They had passed away only two years ago during Remon's last year in middle school. Remon's mother and father were both very nice people with the biggest hearts and the happiest smiles. They weren't the richest of folks but Remon wasn't the type of girl that wanted too much either. She loved her parents and ever since their death, had wished for them to be together once again. Remon had only a few of her parents' things since they died when their house had burned down. Remon, at the time, was at a friend's house and most everything had turned to soggy ash when she arrived home. Luckily, her parents' bodies had been saved. Her aunt, the one she lived with now, had paid for Remon's parents' funeral and had taken Remon in. Her aunt had been holding onto a photo album of her parents' so Remon could look at it to see them and remember them and their image along with a few other objects.

"Oh, is that so?" cooed her aunt.

"Yes, it is. Now, I've got to get my homework done," said Remon holding the trapdoor vertical so she could close it easily.

"Oh, don't let me stop you, but be down here in fifteen minutes, dinner is almost ready! Don't forget to wash your hands!" called Remon's aunt.

"Ok," Remon said before closing the door with a slam.

"Mew mew, meow?" meowed Coco, Remon's chocolate brown kitten. Remon picked up Coco in her arms and walked to her bed. She set the purring kitten down on her puffy, white and light blue comforter before setting her backpack down on the floor. She pulled out her math book from her desk drawer and started on her work.

…

The next morning proved hard to wake up for to Ichigo, though all mornings felt that way to her. Her cat genes told her to go back to sleep but her annoying alarm clock told her that school was to be gotten to on time. She always followed the later no matter how tempting sleep seemed.

Ichigo slammed her hand down on the 'snooze' button and quickly flicked the alarm off while the silence remained. She stood and walked to her dresser where her school uniform had been folded the night before. She took the uniform in hand and headed into the bathroom to change, brush her teeth, and style her hair into small ponytails on the side of her head.

Ichigo then quickly tossed her backpack onto her back, ran downstairs to the kitchen where she grabbed her lunch and a piece of toast that she ate while running to school. She wasn't usually late but she wasn't ever early either. She ran as fast as she could, even giving in to her cat genes a bit to make herself faster and more agile.

Once school was in sight she saw Lettuce at the door waiting for her with Mint. Ichigo waved to her friends and slowed down. Her legs were somewhat tired after her long run to school. Lettuce grabbed Mint's wrist, which was brushed away a second later, and began walking to meet up with Ichigo.

"Hi!" said Ichigo through deep breaths.

"Hello Ichigo," greeted Lettuce. She smiled behind her glasses.

"Hi," yawned Mint. Here buns were slightly sloppy and had hair sticking out in odd places which showed that she had slept in too late and had to rush.

The bell rang and everyone made their way inside the building. Ichigo walked with Lettuce beside her while Mint lagged behind yawning. They walked to the empty classroom Remon had found them in on her first day in hopes of finding Remon.

The three entered the room with no such luck. Mint yawned for the thousandth time and leaned against a wall.

…

"Well someone's tired today," chuckled Remon as she entered the classroom. She was holding her messenger-style backpack over her shoulder as she made her way to her desk. She dropped her bag atop the desk and turned toward the other three Mew mews.

"Yeah," Mint grumbled. Remon smiled at the sleepy dark blue haired girl. She had never seen Mint so tired, though that could be because she hadn't known Mint for very long, but still, it didn't seem like her.

"Remon, just the girl I wanted to see!" said Ichigo.

"I guessed," Remon muttered to herself.

"So, about the Mew Mew thing, you won't tell anyone will you? It's supposed to be-"

"Secret right?" Remon finished.

Ichigo nodded and smiled at Remon's understanding. Remon's appearance as the newest Mew Mew might turn out to be alright after all.


End file.
